An Untold Story
by TheDarknessoftheend
Summary: B.S.A.A. member Piers Nivans is sent to New York to uncover a possible bio-terrorist plan made up by the military force known as Blackwatch, at the same time the head of the Blacklight project at Gentek and a close friend of Piers, Alex Mercer steals a vial of the Blacklight virus as "insurance" after learning that every scientist associated with the project was killed. PiersxDana.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and Prototype belongs to Activision.

After seeing that so far there aren't any fanfics that further examine the past of Piers Nivans, I decided to write one myself.

So this story is a crossover between Resident Evil and Prototype, and it takes place during the events of Prototype 1.

This is also my very first fanfic, so I'm open to any constructive critisism.

I heavily recommend that you listen to this while reading the prologue of the story: watch/?v=0ztc-ZoPmKw

**Main Character(s):**

**Alex Mercer:** The head of the Blacklight project at Gentek, his intellect his intellect and aplitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his troubled past and found solace only in his work.

**Piers Nivans:** The Narrator of the story, he is a member of the North American branch of the B.S.A.A. and a childhood friend of Alex Mercer and Dana Mercer.

Due to his extreme sharpness and concentration, he is known as "the man who never misses a target".

He was stationed at New York to investigate a possible bioweapon project that was directed by the mysterious military force known as Blackwatch.

**Supporting Characters:**

**Dana Mercer:** The younger sister of Alex Mercer, She's an investigative journalist and Alex considered her one of the only ones he could really trust along with his friend Piers Nivans.

**Bradley Ragland:** A pathologist and a former Gentek scientist, he had quit Gentek after being told that he would work on the Blacklight project.

Even after he had left the company, Blackwatch kept him unders surveillance and considered him a low priority risk.

**Antagonists:**

**Peter Randal:** The head of Blackwatch, he is a stubborn and a ruthless general who intends to use bioterrorism to protect the United States of America from it's enemies.

**Robert Cross:** Also known as the Specialist, is a notorious and elite officer of Blackwatch.

Resilient, resourceful and deadly, the Specialist is sent in when things fail to go according to plan.

**Elizabeth Greene:** A young girl who became a lab rat while Blackwatch was testing a deadly virus known as Redlight, she is currently in custody of Blackwatch within Gentek's HQ.

**An Untold Story**

**Prologue:**

**Piers:** "_Bioterrorism, an endeavor to bend the will of innocents by infecting them with genetically enhanced viruses._

_During the 19th century a deadly mutagen known as the Progenitor Virus was discovered within a flowering plant in West Africa._

_A year after it's discovery, three madmen formed the corporation known as Umbrella to study and develop, biological weapons._

_In 1998, Umbrella went to Raccoon City in an attempt to retrieve a sample of the powerful G-Virus from William Birkin, one of it's more reclusive researchers, after he was shot multiple times, he injected himself with the G-Virus, hoping that his wounds would heal, but to his surprise, the virus overtook him and stripped him of his humanity and attacked a paramilitary team which had attempted to steal the virus from him, and in the process, vials containing the t-Virus were dropped, releasing it into the sewers._

_The virus was then carried by rats throughout the city leading to a full-scale outbreak._

_Soon after that, the president ordered a nuclear strike, the death toll was over 100,000 innocent people._

_Following the fall of Umbrella, the U.S. Government requested the formation of an Organization that would combat, prevent and eliminate bio-terrorism, it was called B.S.A.A.(Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance)._

_I'm one of it's members, my name is Piers Nivans, and this, is my story._

_Long before the formation of Umbrella a faction of the U.S. Army known as Blackwatch moved in various military families from multiple ethnicities to the isolated town of Hope, Idaho in order test a virus known as Redlight, they deceived the families that it was a military experiment to test self sufficient towns in case of a nuclear war._

_The virus was disguised as a "harmless" solution simulating fallout and the townsfolk eagerly participated in the tests._

_The virus had no effects on humans for over three years._

_On August 1968 the virus found the perfect host, a young girl known as Elizabeth Greene and soon it took control of the whole town turning everyone into a mindless slave in order to protect her._

_Blackwatch moved in and apprehended Greene and then launched a Nuclear Strike, wiping out Hope from the map._

_Now, decades after the incident at Hope rumors of Blackwatch's presence have resurfaced again in New York City where my good friends Alex and Dana Mercer live, and I'm sent there to investigate a possible bio weapon project."_


End file.
